The new family
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: It's all in the title, there's children running around that need looking after, jobs that need doing and food that needs cooking. Life goes on for those on board serenity, no matter how big the crew is. Was called the next generation - I changed the name.
1. Relationships

**So this is my first firefly fan fiction so you can give me constructive criticism on this one. I know that a few of these sort of stories have been done but oh well, one more can't hurt. Tell me if you think i should carry on after this one or not. I hope you enjoy the first chapter anyway.** **Just a little heads up you could be waiting a long time or a day or two for me to update. I will update as often as I can though so please bare with me. **

" 'As anyone seen Ty," Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the firefly class ship _Serenity_, asked the various people in the galley, scanning each one for any ideas.

"I ain't seen her capt'n. Why you askin'?" Kaylee, the ship's engineer, responded from her seat next to Simon.

"She's cookin' that's why. An' she ain't nowhere in sight now is she?"

" 'Ave you checked her bunk sir?" Zoe, Mal's first hand woman asked.

"You know what, I haven't checked there yet," he responded, his voice dripped in sarcasm.

"It was jus' a sugg'stion Mal," Ben replied in annoyance tinged with a little bit of anger.

"Well nex' time I'll be sure to play nice to mommy Benny boy," the captain responded causing Ben to roll his eyes.

"And I ain't 5 Mal, I'm 19." He replied growing tired of the captain's complaints and sarcasm.

"Why don'tcha ask 'Nara?" Abi asked in the same sunshine, happy voice as her mother Kaylee.

"Mal she obviously ain't 'ere an' none of us know where she is. Go look somewhere else," came the exasperated reply from Ben who was busy playing cards with Wash, Cam and Kaylee with Alexis watching them intently, absorbing every single detail like her mother does.

"Well 'as anyone got any _gorram _ideas where she might be?" Mal asked growing more annoyed about the fact that he couldn't find her, and that people would start complaining of being hungry soon. As soon as Mal had finished speaking the adults in the room shouted at Mal for cursing in front of the younger children.

"Try Jesse," came the small voice of 6 year old Alexis.

"Why would Jesse know where she is Alex? An' where's your mommy an' daddy?"

"Mommy and daddy sleeping. Jesse is with Tyler," the six year old replied simply, keeping her eyes transfixed on the game in front of her.

As soon as the words had left her mouth Mal turned on his feet to track down who he was looking for. He was full of curiosity. 'Why in the name of _FAY-FAY duh PEE-yen _would she be with him', Mal thought over and over again. His curiosity rising the more he asked himself this. Inara soon found him and immediately saw that something was wrong.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked him curious to why he seemed upset and slightly confused.

"Ty's late for cookin' the meal."

"She's probably forgotten Mal," she told him but Mal wasn't going to wait around and listen to some lame excuses so he carried on. "Mal where are you going?"

"Jesse's bunk," came the quick reply.

"Why Jesse's?"

"I don't know 'Nara. Ask his sister."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah, she said it." Mal replied stopping in front of Jesse's bunk. Without knocking or making anyone inside aware of his presence, he pushed the door open and jumped inside. Inara followed to make sure his temper didn't rise too much. However when she saw what was in front of her, her own anger grew as well.

There, in the bed was the girl that they had been looking for. Ty was lying on her back with her arms laced around Jesse' neck who was lying on top of her. His hands searching her body. They both had their tops off when Mal and Inara entered and were kissing each other passionately on the lips.

Inara and Mal stood frozen for a second, waiting for either of the 'lovebirds' to notice them. Mal was the first to move who had found their tops on the floor and threw them viciously at the pair whilst Inara shouted, "Tyler Cassandra Reynolds!" This shocked even Mal as Inara had never shouted like this before.

Jayne and River were in thier bunk when they heard Inara shout, "Tyler Cassandra Reynolds!" This woke Jayne up to find River already halfway out of their bunk. "Where you goin'? Only cap'n's girl 'gain. None of our _gorram_ business," Jayne complained to River who looked over her shoulder. Her face was unreadable except for the look of fury in her eyes.

"Jesse's with her,"was her simple answer which caused Jayne to snap his eyes open.

"Jesse?" He asked her to which she nodded her reply. He quickly followed River to the cause of the commotion. Jayne wanted to know how Jesse was involved in Tyler getting told off. When they arrived at the scene they found Inara red faced from shouting, Tyler looking equally as pissed and not able to put her own word in, and finally Mal who looked ready to blow anyone's head off, literally.

Mal noticed the couple stood there watching the scene and pointed to them whilst barking, "Teach your son to keep his pants on," then rounding on Ty. "And you," he told her his voice threateningly rising with each word, "what do you call that _wuh de tyen,ah?"_

Jayne was about to retort back at Mal for blaming his son for this fiasco. However he stopped when he saw Jesse coming out of his bunk, his top in his hand, walking steadily towards Mal trying to reason with him of some sort. "Jesse Shawn Cobb," Jayne bellowed causing Jesse to jump at the sound of his name being shouted like that. "just what on _gorram Earth-that-was _do you think you're playin' at boy?"

"Dad? I thought you were in the mess with everyone else?" he replied, his voice breaking knowing better than to make an angry Jayne even angrier.

"Well I ain't now walk. An' put your damn top on son."

**Translations -**

**_FAY-FAY duh PEE-yen_A baboons ass crack**

**_wuh de tyen,ah _Dear god in heaven**

**hope you liked it :)**


	2. Arguing

**Thank you to everyone who is interested in this story I will keep up with it as much as possible. Chapter 2 here it come and I don't own anything except the children. The original characters are property of Joss Whedon. Read and enjoy :)**

Jayne paced the floor again, wondering how to talk about this to his son. River, sat next to Jesse who was seated on their bed. Being a psychic, River understood what was going on inside her husbands mind as he mumbled incoherent words in anger. "Jayne," River called to him which made him stop and turn towards his son.

"Ty?! The captains girl? You had to go and..."

"Jayne!" River called again, her voice louder than it was before.

"What?"

"Jesse is old enough to choose who he would like to court," she told him causing his mouth to drop that she was positive about the whole idea. Jesse's mouth was twitching at the corners at his mothers approval, "However," River continued, staring her son down causing him to look down in defeat, "I would like to know his intentions and reasons for choosing Tyler. Jesse, please explain to us why," she finished.

Jayne still looked unhappy at the whole idea but nonetheless, smiled at River appreciatively before turning back to Jesse whose mouth was hanging open slightly at his mothers little speech, and the fact that he needed a reason to want to date Ty. "Well," he started in the same kind of tone his father would use in a normal conversation, "I like her an' she likes me." he finished hoping that that was reason enough.

"Dung ee hwar! Where d'ya think you're goin'," Mal asked garbbing his dughters arm tightly.

"Ta ma de!" Ty shouted in response to the question and Mal's grasp.

"Watch your mouth young lady and answer your father," Inara told her daughter firmly. Tyler let out a sigh of defeat before attempting to shrug her fathers hand off in a failed attempt. Once again admitting defeat.

"I was goin' to cook dinner. People'll be hungry soon an' we don't want no gorram moanin' now do we?"

"Your mother said watch your mouth 'cos right now, you are this close," Mal told her sternly, indicating with his free hand a small space in between his fingers, "this close, to losing your own dinner and confined to your quarters." Ty scoffed at her father's 'punishmental threat' before muttering under her breath, "yeah right."

"Tyler, you are in serious trouble an' if you don't buck that lil head f yours, you'll be in even more trouble. Dong le ma?" Mal asked tightening his grip on her arm.

"Wuh tzai chien shr ee-ding ruh dao shuh-muh run luh bah," Ty replied in mock sarcasm.

"Are we clear here?" Mal asked her his voice rising as he was quickly losing his patience with her.

"Shun-SHENG duh gao-WAHN, yes I understand. Food'll be 15 minutes," Ty replied turning and heading of in the direction of the galley.

"You keep that foul mouth up you won't go anywhere near that galley, or anywhere else besides your bunk. Got it!" Mal called to her, "an' this ain't over, not yet."

"Whatever, an' dad? I learn from the best don't I?" she tossed over her shoulders carelessly whilst humoring herself at the same time. She knew how to get under the captains skin, easily.

"Carry on an' give me a reason to hurt her pride." Mal said more to himself then to Inara or Ty. " 'Nara, she don't take after me does she?" Mal asked his wife, exasperated from another verbal battle with his daughter. He swore she was reasonably 'nice' as a child. _"What happened?"_ he thought to himself.

Inara chuckled, despite the circumstances, at Mal's curiosity. Everybody on _Serenity _thought that their faithful captain and his daughter were very much alike, almost like identical twins. Neither of them would agree on it though and they certainly didn't want to be thought of like that. "Well I'm not the one with the bad mouth." She told him humoring herself as her brow furrowed at the comment.

"I'm not that bad 'Nara. How could, you of all people, think that?" he asked her, showing a hurt, puppy dog eye face at her.

"So it's _my _fault is it then? I'm the one she takes after and hates all at the same time. Malcolm Reynolds, you just zhu yi." Inara told him anger in her voice that Mal was accusing her of the bad mouthing and the attitude problem that their daughter had. She turned to walk away, towards the galley in hope that food would lighten her mood. "Men, jing-tzahng mei yong-duh!" she muttered more to herself but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey," he shouted back in frustration.

When Mal arrived to dinner he noted who was there and who wasn't; Ty angrily cooking the meal for everyone, kicking her brother; Cameron, or Cam as everyone called him, and Sallyanne Amy Washburn, Sal for short, out of the food and the cooking area. These two intruders then delighted in cheekily and mockingly stealing Abigal Geminah Tam's book about being a doctor, like her father Simon. Zoe was the one who put a stop to their silly antics and made them sit down and behave in silence and stubbornness. "_Always count on Zoe to sort them two out" _Mal thought to himself, smiling at how much of a family everyone on _Serenity _had become.

**Chinese Translations - may be a little bit off**

**Dong ee hwar - Hold on a second**

**Ta me de - God damn**

**Dong le ma? - Are we clear here?**

**Wuh tzai chien shr ee-ding ruh dao shuh-muh run luh bah - I surely annoyed someone or other in a past life didn't I?**

**Shun-SHENG duh gao-WAHN - Holy testicle tuesday**

**Zhu yi - watch your back**

**jing-tzahng mei yong-duh - Consistently useless.**


	3. Dinner

"Mal, care to play," Wash asked him as soon as he had taken a few steps and sat down at his usual seat. As soon as his name was mentioned he felt the glaring eyes of his daughter throwing him dirty glances, making him throw them back at her.

"Nope, you an' your son cheat. A lot."

"Oh, is the big brave captain afraid of losing?" Wash asked jokingly, like a teenager trying to down someones pride.

"He's just scared he'll lose somethin' else 'sides his pride an' a certain two people's trust. Ain't you Mal." Ben replied as jokingly as his father, but everybody who heard, that was every single person in the room (besides Kaylee and Simon which everybody could have guessed where), stopped what they were doing for a split second before knowing better then to listen in. They had all heard the argument and would have shouted at Ty for her colourful vocabulary, but knowing her, it was better to leave an angry Reynolds than to give them any reason to shoot you. Jayne was the one who told her off for her language as he was the only one she actually listened to when she was more than just angry.

"No, Benjamin Ryan Washburn," Mal warned him with the use of his full name which caused him to stiffen at the dangerous ground he now knew he was walking on. "I am not scared of losin' no game. I don't wanna play no people who need to cheat to win."

"Tam, come an' help me put dinner out," Ty told her sister, Tamarah Alayne Reynolds, twin sister of Cam, to quickly change the subject and give everyone the heads up that dinner was ready.

"Why? It's your turn, besides I'm busy." The twelve year old replied showing off her calligraphy skills that she had learnt form her mother. Sometimes Tam liked to act like she was 6 years old again.

"I'll help ya," Jess offered from his seat at the opposite end of the table from Mal. He was stopped by his father's glare which was warning enough to him and anybody else. "I'll go an' get Kaylee an' the doc' 'stead." He said quickly walking past Mal before daring a glance at Ty and making his way towards the engine room.

"I'll help," Mal said matter-of-fact pushing his chair as he got up and walked over to where his daughter was putting the food into various serving pots. he picked up one of the larger pots and glanced at his daughter who was avoiding his gaze at all costs. "Not over," he told her before turning and heading towards the larger than normal table and placing the pot onto it. "Tam, Cam," he addressed his other two children, "table, now," he ordered them as he placed another pot on the table. The tone of his voice was warning enough and the twins leapt up and immediately set to setting the table.

At the sight of food on the table, people began to put whatever they were doing away and sitting at their normal seats. Jesse soon returned along with Kaylee and Simon, and the three of them took their seats as well. Inara sat at the end next to Kaylee who always sat next to Simon. River seated next to him then Jayne. Next to Jayne would be his daughter Alexis, and next to her, her cousin Alfie Patrick Lewis Tam. He was only a year older hen her. Next to Alfie was Ty then Jesse, only for the past few months had they been sitting like this. Nobody had said anything though because the two seemed to help both Alfie on Ty's side and Abi on Jess's side. After Abi came Tam, the two were partners in crime, inseparable, mostly due to Tam. Next to her was Sal and then Cam. Ben was next then his father Wash who was also seated next to Zoe, his wife. She in turn, being the captain's first hand woman, sat next to Mal who always took the head of the table.

Jayne, however, took Jess's seat telling him to sawp considering earliers fiasco. Meaning Jayne would be sat in between Tyler and Abi. Jesse was sat in between his mother and sister until Mal had kindly asked River to swap with him meaning he was seated in between Jess and Simon.

Jayne had swapped to stop anything happening between Tyler and Jesse, he also wanted a small word with Tyler and usually she had no trouble talking to the big mercenary but right now, she wasn't feeling so happy. Mal wanted to talk to Jess as well, which Jess had feared for his own health and well being. Mal had always warned and threatened anybody who touched his daughter in a way that he didn't like. In fact Mal caused Tyler's previous boyfriends to cancel dates with her and never see her again.

"You in tuble Jess, ain't you," Alexis asked him as soon as he sat down.

"Mind your own bus'ness brat, it's your fault I bet," he hissed back at her.

"Now, now, she was only doin' what I asked, don't get your panties in a twist before I start," Mal calmly told before pulling his own chair out and sitting down. "What, everyone waitin' for somethin' to break? Dig in, eat up 'fore it gets cold," he called out to everyone who immediately began to dig in and pass food round to other people. _"Yep, definately family," _he told himself as he watched everyone help each other.


	4. Dinner talk

Ty wasn't in a prticularly good mood seeing as she was now sat with Jayne and not Jesse, plus the fact that her father was talking to a now paled Jesse at the other end of the table in whispers. She could guess what it was about and was even angrier at her father, she was old enough to know what's what and to make her own decisions. She softened a little bit at the sudden thought of something that she could do to freak Jayne, or scare him a little bit with. "So Jayne," she started, her voice just audible for her, Jayne, Abi and Alfie to hear, "'ow come you swapped seats with Jesse? Didn't want no sexin' at the table?" She finished smiling as Abi's face became confused.

"What 'sexin' Mom?" Abi asked out loud, across the table for everyone to hear who all stopped eating and looked at her; those who knew were in shock and embarrassment; and those who didn't were curious and asking the same thing.

"Abi honey, where, erm, where did you hear that?" Simon asked his daughter as he looked curiously at Jayne who glared back. Ty's smiled dropped and she looked cautiously at Abi who looked at everybody else before answering.

"I ain't got none idea daddy," she repleid before tucking back into her meal to avoid the many gazes she was receiving. Ty smiled successfulyl to herself and smiled appreciatively towards Abi who merely hummed ot herself. Jayne glared at Ty, the look that was called the 'Jayne's-pissed-at-you-do-not-dare-to-stare-back-or-else' look, which immediately caused Ty to look at her food and at Alfie than anywhere in his direction.

As soon as Alfie and Abi left the table Jayne had a very, in depth conversation with Ty about what not to say in the future and that she better be careful in the future. He also talked to her about Jesse, that if they both really did like each other, then they can 'date' but no sexin' of anythin'.

XxXxXxXxX

After dinner, Simon had caught up with Mal who was on his way to the cockpit. "Mal," he called out causing the captain to slow down a little but not stop completely.

"What d'ya want doc?"

"What's happened between you and Jesse?"

"That ain't none of ya bus'ness now is it?"

"He is my nephew, that makes it my business Mal. An' I'm pretty sure everyone heard all of that yelling from before." He told him with finality ausing the captain to faltar in his step before returning to his fast pace towards the cockpit. "You going to tell me what's going on or do I have to ask Jesse?" This caused the captain to stop and turn to face the medical doctor on his ship.

"Simon, don't go causing no trouble 'tween us now will ya? An' that shoutin' you all herad, was none of your concern. It was aimed at him an' him only, between us it was. nobody else doesn't need to know nothing about it got it?" When Simon nodded slowly Mal nodded back before continuing on, "Good, now I belive lil' Kaylee's callin' ya'." Mal finished, turning away from the doctor to carry on towards the cockpit, as Kaylee walked up to Simon steadily.

"What'd he say? What's goin' on? Simon?" She asked his back as she came to stand next to him, staring off in the captain's direction, before staring back at Simon for her answer.

"Erm, he said it's none of our business," he told her as he slowly turned his head towards her, only to turn it again at the sound of a scared scream. They both turned their heads to see Abigail and Alexis running away from Cam and Sally who both had bowls of slop in their hands. Ben and Ty were chasing after them, trying to get them to stop throwing the stuff at the two younger inhabitants of the ship.

"Ai-yah" Simon moaned rubbing his hands over his face.

"Simon," Kaylee told him lightly slapping his arm fro his choice of words, "besides,, Ben an' Ty'll sort 'em out. An' of they don't I'm not too sure cap'n like a messy ship." She told him smiling and pulling him away from the direction of the messy bunch. They made their way down another corridor; attempting to head towards the engine room, when they jumped aside at the words "Scuse us." Tam and Alfie ran past with Tam holding something as she ran.

"Alfie, be careful," Simon shouted to his son, not wanting to have to stitch a cut or mend a broken arm.

"Tam, put that down it's dangerous; you could hurt someone," Kaylee called after making a small move to chase the girl when Jessecame around the corner.

"Sorry Aunt Kaylee, Tam give it back," he shouted down the hall to her following tehir every footsteps.

"It ain't loaded an' it's on safety, stop worryin'" she called over her shoulder, her voice drifting through the corriders behind her, her footsteps getting fainter along with Jesse's who only growled, in a way that Jayne does, in response to her answer.

"I don't care alright, it's mine," Jesse shouted back, his voice getting fainter as Tam's giggles and Alfie's laughs echoed.

"Yep, that's kids for ya," Kaylee said to no one in particular, smiling and tilting her head to teh side before chuckling. She grabbed a hold of Simon's hand, pulling him along, "come on, they'll be fine." Simon cautiously agreed after hearing a crash echo through the halls which was shortly followed by shouts, moans and groans. All of the adults relied on the three oldest children to keep an eye on the younger ones, and to keep them in control. Despite the fact that sometimes it was their fault.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wash, how long 'til we hit planetside?" Mal asked the pilot as he arrived at the cockpit.

"In 1 hou..." Wash began to be interrupted by two loud voices screaming 'Put me down' or 'Lemme go', along with two smaller, girly voices cheering. The captain and pilot turned their heads to the source of the voices to see Cam over the shoulder of Ben and Sal over the shoulder of Ty. Somehow those two managed to carry the two younger teens to their respective bunks with them kicking and screaming, and punching their backs. Alexis opened the bunk for Sal as Ty dropped her inside it before closing the door and locking it form the outside.

"Thanks Lexie," Ty responded to her, smiling down at her and taking her hand to go scrub her clean as Ben did the same thing with Cam and thanked Abi this time before picking her up and rubbing some of the slop of her face. "Now how's 'bout we go make that pretty lil' face of yours even prettier?" He asked her to which he recieved a giggle and a very quick nod in reponse. They both ignored the tantrums coming from below them as they walked away to go and clean the young ones.

Mal and Wash looked at each other and figured that Cam and Sal must have been the reason that the four that had just walked off, were a little bit messier that they usually would be. If those two were being disruptive, causing mayhem, upsetting people or being out of line, Ben and Ty would lock them in their quarters for a 'time out', as they had put it a long time ago.

"As I was sayin', " Wash continued looking back to the controls where his model dinosaurs were scattered about, "we'll be hittin' dirtside on Greenleaf in little under two hours."

"Alright, jus' make sure you don't go crashin' my ship. Keep her flyin' or lil' Kaylee be a might bit mad." Mal told him as he turned on his heels to walk past Zoey who was heading to the cockpit.

"Hey baby," Zoey called out to her husband who instantly smiled at the sound of his wifes voice. She came and sat on his knee as he put _Serenity _in autopilot.

"Hey honey, Sally's in 'time out', again. We hit planetside in 2, an', well, everyone's gonna be leaving the ship, jus' you an' me, alone," He told her as he kissed her neck in temptation.

"Aw baby, you know I would but captain needs me for a drop off. When I get back ok," she kissed him on the mouth as she stood and walked out of the cockpit with promise dripping of her walk. She walked to where Sally was locked in and unlocked the door, she brought herself inside to see her daughter sat on her bed, legs crossed, arms crossed across her chest and looking angry at what had happened. "Do I wanna know?" Zoey asked her daughter who didn't make eye contact as she shuffled in her place. "You will go an' apologise an' come right back here, Dong ma?" Zoey asked, knowing that Sally wouldn't argue with her mother.

"Fine," was the grumpy reply from her as she hoped off the bed and mumbled sentences about 'unfair' and 'payback' to which Zoey shook her head and followed to make sure that the deed was done correctly.

**Chinese**

**Ai-yah ---- Damn**

**Dong ma ---- Understand?**


	5. Greenleaf

The cargo bay doors opened and the family aboard _Serenity _all stood waiting for permission from their parents. Mal was the first to open his mouth as he first talked to the adults, "Right, Kaylee , you wanna go take Alfie and Alexis to scrapheap with ya, along with Wash?"

"Sure Cap'ain," Kaylee responded happily as she took hold of Alfie's and Alexis's hands to walk them to the scrapheap, which was only a few minutes away. Wash was loading himself up onto the Mule that had been lowered down for his and Kaylee's task.

"Bye honey, Sally be good," Wash told his wife and daughter before turning the engine on and leaving the cargo.

"Doc, you take Abi to get some medical supplies, make sure we got enough of whatever we need. River, Zoe, you two stayin' here, holdin' the fort whilst me, 'Nara and Jayne go get us a job. We don't need grenades Jayne, put them back," Mal continued glaring at Jayne who was predictable about what he took on planets. He turned to address the final six people; Ben, Jesse, Ty, Sally, Cam and Tam; who hadn't been told anything yet. "You six, make sure your butts are on this ship 'fore take off," he told them as they each left the cargo hold knowing they had time to relax. Mal stopped Jesse and Ty before they left by grabbing onto each of their shoulders. "Just 'cos me an' Jayne are sayin' you two can _date, _don't mean you can get all sexed up 'bout it. Now go, an' no sexin'", Mal warned them, pushing them forwards to leave. He soon left to follow Jayne and Inara to go find a job.

XxXxXxX

"Hey Ty, can we come with you three?" Tam asked her sister as soon as she and Jesse had joined them.

"'S not jus' my decision, ya gotta ask Ben an' Jesse as well. Guys, what d'ya think?"

"Fine, one condition, no shouting or gettin' us into trouble, no matter what got that?" Ben told them as he remembered the last time, the three troublesome children came with the three older kids. It involved an alliance officer, the words 'scumbag' and 'Independants are the best', a walk to the station and a very long explanation to the adults about why the six of them (mostly three older ones), had been ruffed up.

"'Kay, agreed," they all said in response before looking at Jesse for acceptance too, who only grumbled and nodded muttering something about 'locked-up' and 'kill them myself'. Ty sighed and muttered a quiet "Yes" before leading the way to one of the bars in the back of the town. All si of them sat down at one of tables in the far corner of the secluded bar, with their drinks. Ben, Jesse and Ty all had 'Ng-Ka-Pei' whilst the other three had less alcoholic drinks. They had seated themselves so that it was Ben, Ty, Jesse, Tam, Sally and then Cam, which was always their usual sitting arrangements when it was just the six of them.

XxXxXxX

Mal, Jayne and Inara entered one of the more popular bars and sat down at a table in the far corner. Only Jayne had ordered a drink as he sat himself down next to Mal. "So who we askin' then?" Jayne asked as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Inara? You 'appen to know anyone in need of our service?" Mal asked his wife who was seated to face the bar, as the other two had their backs to the place. Mal had taken Inara to find jobs sometimes because of her nobility. Being a companion can sometimes get you some pretty good deals.

"Yes, in the corner. He's one of money and often in need of transportation of goods. Luther Millington his name," she responded nodding over in the direction of one of the better dressed men in the bar. He was a portly man who's head of grey hair was balding. He was also drinking alone which increased the chances of a job.

"All right, Jayne, you stay here an' keep an eye out. Inara, fancy a drink?" he asked her holding his arm out to her as she smiled and accepted his offer. Soon after they were both walking up to this 'Luther' person and sitting themselves down, startling the man before them.

"Can I ask what you two are doing?" The portly man immediately asked hoping his annoyed toned will be enough to get the two away.

"We were just needing a place to rest our legs, we can leave if you wish," Inara replied kindly before Mal could say anything. Luther looked the couple over and many odd thoughts about the couple hit him. They seemed like opposites; she seemed elegant and polite whereas he was more of a ruffed up fellow who didn't seem to have a whole lot of money. He also seemed to be on edge a bit whereas she was completely calm. Luther considered Inara's words and told them that they could stay if they pleased. "Thank you sir," she replied with a comforting smile to which Luther smiled back.

"As I was sayin' honey," Mal started turning to his wife, "We can't buy that dress you wanted. We haven't had 'nough credits. Not got any jobs comin' up anytime soon either."

"That's alright, I'll manage with the few I have left," She replied patting his arm. Luther heard this and coughed to get the couple's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt but, what kind of job do you do?" He asked the two as he set his arms on the table in front of him.

"Well, we just take things from one place to another for people. We ship hte items to their required locations." Inara replied elegantly.

"Alliance are you?"

"Nope, you?" Mal asked

"No. I believe I may have the perfect job for you then." Luther replied, his lips twitching into a sly smile as he eyed the two carefully as they considered this. When they had agreed and asked him what he wanted transporting, he talked it over with them very carefully. The deal was to be done as Jayne sat there and looked around at the many drinkers in the bar as potential crooks who my just jump Mal and Inara at any moment.

XxXxXxX

Cam had just asked Ben if he'd go and buy him one of what the three 'almost' adults were drinking and when Ben had told him no, there had been a small argument. Cam was walking off with Sally to buy themselves another drink each whilst Jesse and Ty came back with three more drinks, Ben's and their own and when they sat back down they placed a small kiss on each others mouths. As Ben saw this he less than gracefully took his cup and drank a third of it before placing it back down onto the table. Tam soon left the table to go buy herself a new drink as she had just finished hers when a voice echoed through the entire bar, "The Browncoats are not scum. They're heroes," Sally told a drunk who was sat at the bar.

"How the hell would you know kid? The war was before you were even born," he slurred back to her, standing to tower over her. Cam immediately became the protective person he is and stood inbetween them and stand his ground.

"_We_, would know, 'cos my Dad, and her Mom, both fought in this war."

"Also, we know what they did to people against their wishes. They lied to families to cover it up as they hurt people." Tam shouted to defend her brother whilst a couple more of the big and even beefy guys, stood up to crowd round the trio.

"Listen kids, you in the wrong bar here. I'm sure everyone in 'ere's a supporter of the Alliance, and how we _all know _that the Independents, were all piss potters who were all cowards and are a bunch of scumbags. Now run along and...Ow!" The man stumbled back as Cam brought his fist back from the punch.

"Shouldn't have done that kid," another replied before starting for the children. Ben, Jesse and Ty immediately scraped their chairs back and walked over to the commotion.

"Now, now. I'm sure the kids are confused is all," Ty told the group of men which seemed to grow in numbers as one of her hands went up to show she means no harm. Jesse stood on one side protectively in front of her holding her other hand whilst Ben was on the other, watching this small interaction take place between the two before looking back to the big crowd. "No need to hurt these lil' ones I'm sure. Now," she said turning to face the small trio, "why don't you three, run along, an' learn to keep your mouths shut got it." She finished staring at each one in turn. Tam made the first move by sticking her tongue out and stalking outside, closely followed by Sally and then Cam finally admitted defeated before holding his head high and walking out. "See, we can all get alo..."

"You six came in together and sat down together. You must be Alliance haters too," a smaller man interrupted her as he pointed to the three in front of them.

"Now hold on a minute, they just followed us in an' we tried gettin' rid of them twerps." Jesse replied in hopes of avoiding another bar brawl because of those three. Somebody stepped forward from the crowd who was wearing an Alliance uniform, along with 2 more of his friends.

"Oh boy," Ben muttered to himself as the three Alliance officers took charge. One of them he recognised from an old job.


	6. What?

_"Oh boy," Ben muttered to himself as the three Alliance officers took charge. One of them he recognised from an old job._

"Tyler Reynolds. We meet again, only this time in more, public circumstances," the Alliance officer began, his mouth curling at the corners into a sly smile. He had his hands behind his back whilst his blue eyes were fixed upon Ty's brown eyes. "Ever the image of your mother," he carried on, indicating her locks of black hair that hung in curls to frame her face, her brown eyes and the elegance that she had, "but you have your _boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh _father's arrogance..." Ty immediately took a step forwards, almost daring the alliance officer to carry on. Her fist clenched at her side but her face was blank, Ben already knew what she was going, or trying to achieve - a fight if he dared - before she even moved, he stepped in the way to avoid her moving any closer than she already was.

Him and Ty both understood each other a lot more than you would have thought. Ever since she had learnt to talk, they had been friends, very close friends, and this friendship helped them to know how to read each others body language. They could have silent conversations and simple gestures; such as nods and shrugs; meant a whole different thing to them. They had both looked out for each other like a brother and sister, just like their parents do. Ben came out of his train of thought when the alliance officer began to speak again.

"...sense of _justice,_attitude and personality. Quite a combination really. And if memory serves me correctly;" he now turned to Ben who only glanced over his shoulder at the feel of his gaze on his back, "Benjamin Washburne. You have the skill of a deadly and silent warrior, just like your mother. You even have her skin, which truly matches her personality, a scumbag, filthy traitor." The alliance officer stepped back as his two 'friends' stepped protectively in front of him when Ben made a start to fight this man. Ty had already grabbed him under the arms and across the chest, holding him tightly whilst he struggled to get free.

Last time they had encountered this particular alliance officer, was when they were doing a job. Ty and Ben were supposed to pick up the first stage of the job; which was a document about all of the shipments, locations and items that the alliance owned. There had been a leak somewhere about their arrival and intention and they had gotten ambushed. When they had woken up from being knocked out, they were tied back to back, with their hands in the middle of them. Luckily they'd managed to escape with one deep cut on Ben's left shoulder, getting lighter towards his chest as it ran to the opposite side, halfway down his chest. Ty had just one gunshot would to the right thigh and one small, deep cut running down the right side of her neck, to her collar bone. They both still have the scars as memories about that day.

"Listen, I'm a gonna make this short," Ty struggled through her wrestling with Ben who had calmed down slightly. "We ain't lookin' for no trouble, and we didn't come 'ere to find any. Just to have us a nice quiet drink is all. Ben, ya' calm?"

Ben slowed his movements down as he thought about what she was saying, and what he knew she was thinking - _'If they want a fight, they'll start it, than they'll ask for it.' _He straightened himself up as Ty slowly let her hands run across his chest as she let him go, "Yeah, I'm calm."

"Good. It's been nice catchin' up with ya' Hubert, but we gotta run." She, closely followed by Ben, made the first move to leave the small pub when 'Hubert's' voice, drifted through her ears.

"Not quite Reynolds. Some people here respect the Alliance more than you and your filthy lot do. I believe they need to 'teach' you a lesson." She felt Jesse tense next to her and Ben bracing himself for what was about to come.

XxXxXxX

Mal and Inara were walking back, arm in arm with Jayne leading the way, after obtaining one of the best deals they've had in months. Almost a year if Mal remembered correctly. Mal and Inara had talked about possible routes that would be quick, safe and under the radar of the Alliance. They had arrived back at the ship at the same time as Kaylee, Wash, Alexis and Alfie had and so decided to help unload what parts they had found for the ship.

A short while after Tam, Sally and Cam had come back laughing with small items that they had bought. Sally had bought a toy plastic velociraptor; she was just as into dinosaurs as her dad was and loved to play with him and his dinosaurs in the cockpit. Tam had bought a small writing book so that she could practice her calligraphy, she knew she was running out of room in her old book and needed a new one. Cam had bought himself a belt with a gun holster. His old one had gotten burned accidentally in the kitchen. Nobody has any ideas how it happened and are all as stumped as he is.

"So we got ev'ryone but them three," Mal said aloud to himself knowing perfectly well, which three still hadn't turned up; Ben, Jesse and Ty. Usually they were with the twins and Sally but they were already back so he shouted through the ship to them to see if they knew where the three oldest were. "Sally, Tamarah, Camereon, any ideas where we can Jesse, Ben an' Ty?"

"Nope," Cam replied.

"No," Sally replied.

"Sorry dad," Tam responded only it was for something different and Mal noticed this before he turned back to the ramp.

"Tam?"

"Dad?" she replied emerging to stand on top of the walkway.

"Where's your sister? And don't lie to..." He started, looking up at her only to hear the answer to his question, walk in behind him. He turned round, his mouth open with the intention of complaining to them about how they are supposed to be on time as they have jobs to do. But he closed his mouth at the sight of them.

Ben leaning to one side, his clothes askew, as if someone had pulled him by his clothes. The knuckles of his left hand were cut, bruised and bloody from a fight. He had a small cut just underneath his left eye, just above his cheeks which were covered with dirt, and so did Ty who's hair was ruffled more than what he would do to wind her up. She had a rip in the right upper arm of her t-shirt showing a small, thin line of blood and her right knuckles were in a worse state than Ben's. Jesse had a bust lip, a few scrapes and holes to his pants showing some of the recent cuts he had gotten, his shirt had stains down it from more than three different drinks, his hair was plastered to his head and both sets of is knuckles were cut, bruised and bloody.

_"_In the_TYEN shiao-duh. _What happened? We get a job an' you three decide to have another bar brawl. Why?" Mal asked when he had recovered his voice. He was glaring at Ty who looked back confused.

"It wasn't our fault, again. It was them three _gorram _kids again," Jesse answered angrily, noticing Tam on the cat walk he made a fist at her before she turned and ran from the conversation.

"Two of them kids are mine Jesse, be careful what you say. Now go get Simon to look at you three, make sure there ain't no serious damage done. We need you in top form if you're gonna be on the job. Not to sure at this point," Mal told them before leaving them and heading towards the cockpit to inform Wash that he can take off.

XxXxXxX

"_Lao TYEN yeh. _Let me guess, another bar brawl?" Simon asked as he saw the three, warily place themselves down on the infirmary bed. He placed a small bowl with fresh bandages and wipes in each of their laps as he looked over Ben's cuts first. He first looked at the small cut on his cheek which just needed to be paper stitched.

"Yep," Ben replied before wincing as the doctor wiped his knuckles to stop them from getting infected.

"You three sure do know how to pick them don't you? You also know how to throw a punch." Simon had wrapped Ben's hand up before moving onto Jesse. "No picking things up with your hurt hands, got it?" Simon asked them all, catching Ben before he left the room. All three grumbled and complained before Simon cut across them again, wrapping up both of Jesse's knuckles lightly, after examining the cuts on his legs. "You shouldn't punch people or pick fights knowing you'd hurt yourselves."

"We didn't ask for a fight. And the punching part was in good natured fun," Ty replied grinning widely before Simon wiped it off her face by stretching out her fingers, causing her to wince in pain. "What'd you do that for doc'?"

"To prove a point." He finished wrapping her hand up and lightly looking over her cut on her arm before allowing her to leave. Simon watched as she headed towards the bunks, where everyone slept and the other two headed towards the galley.

**Chinese**

**boo-tai jung****-tzahng-duh** _- - -_ not entirely sane

**TYEN shiao-duh - - - **name of all that's sacred

**Lao TYEN yeh**. - - - - Jesus

XxXxXxX

**_Please can I hear from you lovely readers, just push that little button to the side there. You know you want to. It's nice to know that you're all reading along. Hope you're enjoying it. The job will start in the next chapter. please review :)_**


	7. Avoidance and dances

**Don't kill me please please please. Long time I know, really extremely sorry. :( Here's a chapter for you lovely people (finally). Please, try to enjoy it without thinking of ways to murder me. **

**XxXxXxX**

Mal had gathered the acquired people he was going to have help run this job; Zoe, Jesse and Jayne for back up, Wash and Kaylee for technical support, Him and Inara for 'undercover', Ben and Ty for 'undercover' as well. "So, it'll be me an' Inara, an' Ben, you'll go in with Ty."

"Why's he goin' in an' not me?" Jesse immediately asked. The 'undercover' was for the dance they were supposed to be going to. They had gotten the job of stealing a priceless antique from the very home of one Mr Stansly. One of the wealthiest people in the 'verse. They were planning on doing it the night of his party, that way, they'd have more cover for themselves.

"Cos we need ya' to focus."

"I can be focused."

"Not if your ogglin' my daughter all night makin' me wanna shoot ya'. Now do as I say or you'll stay on this ship," Mal warned him, going back to explaining the rest of the plan as if that conversation never took place. "Now, when us four are in we can easily move around the place. Room to room and the excuse is lookin' for somewhere private or admirin' the work. When we get in we'll split off an' don't forget to use ya' fake names or it's gonna look suspicious."

"You know Mal," Wash begun in his 'I'm-pointing-out-a-flaw' voice, "This job would be done quicker if the forth person going in, was actually here to hear the plan" All eyes then fell from Wash to the captain's frozen figure as he just stared at Wash.

Mal straightened up moved his gaze from Wash to Jesse, "Where is she?"

"Well how in the hell should I know? You're the one who don't want me near her." Jesse pointed out shrugging his shoulders at Mal's assumption that he kept tabs on her.

"Jesse, would ya' jus' go an' find her," Mal told him, trying to keep himself calm. It was bad enough that he was allowing Jesse and Tyler to date but now Jesse was making out that he shouldn't always be keeping an eye on her. As if he shouldn't take care of her, and Mal could swear it sounded like he didn't really care about her that much.

Jesse mumbled something under his breath earning him a stern, "Jesse," from his father as a warning before he left the dining room in search of her. He decided to start at her bunk because he knew that she usually liked to have a little privacy sometimes. He knocked on, "Ty, ya' in there?" He asked and waited for a few seconds for a reply.

"Yeah, er....what...erm...what d'ya want?" She asked back and Jesse could swear she was upset by something. Her tone wasn't her usual cheerful self with him.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully, wanting to know what had her so upset.

"Erm, sure yeah," she called back up to him. He opened the door and climbed down into her bunk to see her quickly whip her hand away from her pillow and turn to face him. "So er, what er....what did ya' want?"

"Ya' dad's comin' up with a plan for the job, an he wants you there ta tel ya' what your gonna' be doin'."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Ty, are you alright? Ya' don't quite seem yaself." He told her edging closer to her.

She shrugged her shoulders in her usual avoidant way before using one her hands to scratch the back of her neck, which was always the give away that she was either going to lie, or that she was lying, "No, yeah yeah, I'm erm fine. Nothing to worry about. Jus' thinkin' 'bout some stuff is all." She told him, dropping her arms and waving her hand at her door. "Shall we erm, go."

Jesse just stared for a moment, debating with himself wether or not to actually push the topic. He knew that she'd tell him if she wanted to, but, something was nagging him, "Your lyin'. What's really wrong?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong can we jus' go 'fore we waste all our time talkin'," she moaned pushing against his chest to move him towards the door.

"Come on Ty, somethings got ya bugged. An' what d'ya' mean 'waste all our time'? We got plenty of time," Jesse asked, pulling her hands away from his chest and holding them in his hands.

Ty looked at the concern that was begging for an explanation in his eyes and looked away. Not quite sure how to answer to that. She linked her hands with his and toyed with them for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say to him. Jesse removed one of his hands and brought it to her chin, cupping it in her hand and lifting it up so that they were eye level. "What's wrong?"

"Jesse," she began, her voice a little shaky and unsure, "Will you erm, promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"If I'm ever gone, you erm, don't wait or nothin'. Ya' move on," She asked him and he couldn't quite make out the mix of emotions that flashed across her face.

"What d'ya mean, if you're gone?"

"Jesse," Ty worriedly whined as she brought her free hand to link with the one that was cupping her face. "please, jus' promise me that okay."

He stood there, wondering what to say before pulling her close to him and bringing his lips down to meet hers. He delivered her a soft and caring kiss that he had reserved just for her. When they broke apart he looked into her blue eyes, "I promise."

"Thank you," she replied before placing her own 'thank you' kiss on him.

"Ya gonna tell me what's got ya' so worried now?" He asked, hoping that because of their closeness she would tell him.

Unfortunately she just pulled away slightly, still in his arms but at least a foot away from him now. "Jesse, ain't nothin' for ya' to be worryin' 'bout." She firmly told him, allowing him to know that she wasn't going to be telling him. He decided to drop it, knowing that if he asked her again, she'd probably be tempted to harm him. So he obliged and exited the room, Ty in tow and they made their way towards the dining area to meet up with everyone else.

Jesse had been taught how to read people's faces, body positions and composure, thanks to both his parents. His father always said that it would help him to tell a liar from a truth some person. He used this to look over Ty, and he couldn't help notice how tense and agitated she suddenly seemed. He knew that something was troubling her but all he could do was sit back and hoped that he told her.

When they arrived at the dining room they noticed that there was only Mal, Inara, Jayne, Alexis, Tam and Abi that remained. "What took ya?" Mal called to them as soon as they had stepped over the threshold.

"We talked. Ain't we allow," Ty froze mid sentence and muttered just audibly, "We talked," she finished, shutting her mouth and avoiding her fathers eyes.

"That long to talk. Or did ya' do more than jus' talk?" Mal questioned. They hadn't realised that they'd been gone that long.

Ty just stared at her father, and Jesse took that moment to speak up, "I'm erm, gonna leave ya ta talk." He then shuffled himself out of the dining room and left for his own bunk. He stopped halfway down the ladder before remembering that she had put something under her pillow, hidden something in fact. Something that she didn't want him to see and if he guessed correctly, she didn't want anybody else to see it. He contemplated looking but knew that either she would kill him, her siblings, her parents, or even Ben would kill him. Probably in that order too. So he just jumped down and left the door to his bunk open. He then slumped down onto his bed and grabbed one of the guns that he owned and started to clean it and check that it would still work properly and not become jammed in the firefight that was most likely to happen.

XxXxXxX

"Why can't Kaylee be doin' this?" Ty moaned to her mother after doing a twirl in the third dress that she had tried on.

"Tyler, we've been over this. You're father needs her here to keep _Serenity _flying. Please, could you just, wear a dress for one night?" Inara told and asked her daughter, who was famous for being as stubborn as her father.

"Fine, but how come I ain't goin' with Jesse? Wouldn't that be more believable?"

"I'll tell you what I told him. I need ya to be focused," Mal interrupted as he wandered into the shuttle to see how the dressings were coming along.

"We would be focused. Ain't gone wrong on a job yet," Ty told him looking through a small pile of dresses.

"What? How long av' ya been together?" Mal asked surprised that he hadn't found out sooner and angry that they'd been doing it behind his back.

Ty just shrugged her shoulders and stopped at a flowing crimson silk red dress that had tiny blue and green flowers that worked their way in swirly patterns across the low cut neck line. "Near to a year I think," she absently rolled of, lifting the dress up and putting it against her body to see if it would fit her.

"You are not wearing that," Mal told her, seeing how much flesh it would show, his thoughts of Jesse lingering slightly. The dress had a very thin strap that held it on her body and the low cut neck line, that would tell him no. But also, it stopped just short of her thighs at the front and just above her knees at the back.

"This, or I ain't goin'." Ty negotiated, hoping that at least she'd get one thing she wanted tonight.

"I think it's beautiful darling. At least you've managed to pick one yourself," Inara complemented as Ty emerged from behind the curtain that she had changed behind. Mal didn't approve of it when he saw off her and he certainly didn't approve of it now. It seemed to be showing more flesh than he thought it would.

"No, it ain't happenin'," he told her.

"Than the job ain't neither."

Inara pulled Mal to one side whilst Ty looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror that her mother kept. "Mal, she's growing up, she's allowed to be a woman for one night."

"Look at it, it's too much,"

"You didn't seem to mind when I wore it," Inara argued glancing over at Ty her span in circles as the dress flowed outwards.

"That was different." He stated.

"Mal, if she wants to wear that than let her."

XxXxXxX

They had touched down on one of the less attractive docks at Bellerophon. Mal, Inara, Ty and Ben were to take a shuttle to Mr Stansly place. Mal emerged from shuttle 2 in his suit, adjusting the cuffs as he called through the halls, "Ben, Ty, where are ya'? We got a tight schedule tonight." He fiddled with the collar of his shirt as Ben emerged first in own suit. His shaggy hair had been combed back slightly, not too much but just enough to make him look like a wealthy man. "I neva' woulda guessed you were from Wash lookin' at ya like that," Mal commented.

"Never thought you'd be able to look half decent yourself Mal," Ben retorted earning him a chuckle and a light slap on the back as they waited for Ty to show up.

"Jesse, you gonna be ready in case we need ya," Mal asked the boy who was stood on the catwalk with the two guys awaiting the arrival of the fourth person.

"Yeah, she's stationed a few clicks north of here, easy escape route that's safe from sight as well." He reported.

A few moments later Ty arrived on the catwalk and all three men just stared at her. Mal smiled at the sight, knowing that it had been a good long time since he'd seen Ty this dressed up for anything. Jesse's mouth just hung open at the sight and Ben was frozen in his place, his only comment being "Wow."

Ty shyly smiled before noticing that Jesse was staring open mouthed and walked straight to him, swaying her hips a little as a tease and put her hand underneath his chin to close it, "Don't want ya to be catchin' no flies."

"Ain't flies I'm gonna be catchin'," He replied, taking in every inch of her, his mouth being able to function properly again.

"Hey, I'm still here ya know," Mal warned the boy resulting in a small humoured laugh from Ty.

She then leant forward and placed a longing kiss on Jesse's lips, which he responded to instantly, making it more of a passionate one as it dragged on. Mal drew the line and interrupted them when Jesse's hands found her hips. "Don't get too jealous," she teased him as she turned away. She was still smiling as she took Ben's arm and linked it with hers, "Come on you, gonna need to start pretendin' that we're really nice ta each other." She then led him into shuttle. Mal soon followed, shouting checks to Wash and last minute commands before disappearing himself and locking the door behind him. Soon after they were off to the party.

**A/N: Written at 11 pm, I'm tired. Long chapter for you, wooo. I've updated!!!!!!!!!! Virtual cookies to my waiting readers. Once again I am sorry for the extremely long wait.**

**A/N:Just a heads up, I am thinking of rewriting this story, with an actual plotline to it. (This one sort of does, but the other one I have many more ideas for) and when and if I do, depending on whether you prefer this one or a different one, I'll post. I will have them both on at the same time until you decide, the decision is yours. **


	8. Confused

The room was bustling with people, some of the wealthiest in the 'verse. Mal and Inara made their way to the drinks table, making it seem less inconspicuous that they were there to steal from the host of the party. Ben and Ty were on the other side of the room, talking animatedly to each other with their arms linked. "So then I said, "Hey, orange is fine. It's purple you want to avoid." And then he just stood there, looking very stupid might I add, and very ugly." Ben told her, his hands waving in front of him in wild gestures. Ty laughed at this, but with her 'Core' laugh that she used for jobs like these, disguising herself as a resident on one of the core planets.

"I am sure that he never looked at you twice again," She replied, smile plastered on her face. They had already been at this party for 1 hour now, and the pointless discussions and random quotes of previous jobs and jokes was wearing them thin. They just hoped that they didn't have to carry on for much longer, they were running out of topics to speak about.

A tall man, wearing a black tux with his hair slicked back stylishly approached Ty and Ben, "May I dance with the Lady?" Ben looked at this man and looked at Ty. He knew that a few of the men had been eyeing her up but he thought they all thought he was with her, so naturally he hadn't been that bothered, until now.

"Erm, well, if the Lady would like to. However, I was just about to suggest a dance to her myself. Miss Laila, care for a dance?" Ben asked, giving her a short bow the way that core folk do.

"Yes Mr Ethan, I would be honoured." She told him, leading him to the dance floor to join the other couples. When they had got the rhythm going Ty decided to speak up, but quietly so only he would hear, "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked back, in his core voice.

They span together as the music carried on playing, "That, with that bloke? It was like ya ain't gonna let me dance with no one else."

"Would I do that?" He asked. She raised her eyebrow questioningly causing him to sigh, "Well, we do have a plan for a certain job we're supposed to be doing." He pointed out, raising his own eyebrows at her. She shrugged and just smiled, still dancing to the music.

When it ended, he guided her off the floor and over to a nearby corridor, checking the time on his watch. "Should be any minute now." He told her. And he was proven correct when the host stood in the centre of the dance floor, everyone circling around him as he began his speech. "Let's go then shall we?" He asked, receiving a nod as they linked arms once again, and turning to make their was down the corridor.

"Second door on the left," Ty muttered to him as they approached said door. Ben opened it and allowed her to enter the room first.

Mal and Inara were doing the same thing in another room, where the second item of their job laid in wait.

Ty made her way around the desk and to the picture of one Mr Stansly. She shuffled herself to one side of the picture whilst Ben went to the other side and together, they lifted the 3 foot painting off the wall, placing it as gently as they could onto the floor. In the wall, was a safe and this was where their goods were supposed to be. "I'll go be look out, you work on that," She told him, soon making her way to the door.

Ben had been trying to break the lock on the safe for 10 minutes now and he was just about to give up when it clicked and the door of it swung open. His hand moved inside to pick up the priceless ornament, which just looked like an old Earth-that-was animal called a sea lion, with a ball on its nose. Apparently the ornament was from Earth, back when people lived on it, so it was worth thousands. "Close it someones coming," Ty whispered across the room, closing the door and briskly making her way back to Ben.

He quickly stashed the ornament inside the jacket of his suit and closed the door of the safe. He then aided Ty with picking the oversized painting up and putting it back on its hook. They looked towards the door to hear someone stop ouside it. "Hun dan," Ty whispered, "What do we do now?" She stared transfixed at the door as the knob of the door began to turn.

Ben quickly grabbed Ty's left hand with his right hand, pulling her into him. His left hand shooting up to the back of her head, entwining his fingers in her hair and crashing his lips into hers. She stood, limbs limp at the shock before responding back by moving her right hand to rest on his arm, her left going to his collarbone, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. His hand worked its way from her head to her neck, as his thumb traced the scar she had received from an old battle, whilst his other hand ran through her hair, to the bottom of her neck, gently pulling her closer.

Ty's right hand danced it's way up his arm to the nape of his neck. Her mind running wild with imagination and forgetting where she was temporarily, as his tongue started inside her mouth, finding every inch as hers found its own way in his and his hand moved from her collarbone, to her hip, pulling her closer the more the seconds ticked by.

Their feet were a tangle of messes has they guided themselves to the desk, Ty wrapping her legs around Ben as he lifted her onto the desk, not once breaking contact with her mouth. They had both forgotten all reason for this behaviour, as an excuse for their reason to wanting to be in this room. This person however, had left long ago, not wanting to disturb a happy couple. The two hadn't noticed him when he entered or left the room, their bodies locked in position with one another. Ty unbuttoned Ben's suit jacket and used his tie to pull him towards her as she pulled back to lie against the desk. Ben's hands planted themselves either side of her for support, before quickly going back to her hips.

Her hands laced themselves around his neck, before they travelled down his shirt and up to his chest underneath it. His hands worked their way down her hips and onto her thighs, just below where the dress stopped. They then gradually crawled up her bare skin, as her hands began to undo his shirt. He found her bare back and brought her up, allowing her to start on his belt. When he felt the pants loosen from the loss of his belt, his eyes snapped open and he jumped at least a foot away from her, "Wah duh ma luch tah duh fong kwong duh wai shing," He called out, readjusting his clothes and refastening buttons. "Ty, I, I, I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"No, erm, I'm the one that's sorry." She started, pulling her dress down to cover herself up. "Ain't your fault."

"No, no, it erm, it is," Ben carried on as he buttoned up the last button on his shirt hastily. "I shoulda stopped it. Ain't fair on you an' Jesse."

Ty stepped off the desk and adverted her eyes from Ben's direction at all times as she made her way to the door. "I shoulda stopped first," She started, turning to face him now. Her voice softened as she finished her sentence, "Ain't fair on you." She finished, true apology in every word, sincere sorrow.

Ben just stared open mouthed at her mood, he knew that she never really spoke to anybody like this, not with this depth of emotion. She was always one for hiding her true feelings and always tortured herself alone. He remembered that from yet another job gone wrong. It was in a civilian town, full of people. It was supposed to be an easy in and easy out job but nothing ever goes according to plan with the crew of _Serenity. _It involved a lot of unwanted deaths and innocent lives lost. She had a face of stone, all the way back to her bunk where she locked herself in. He had gone searching for her and forced the door open, to find her sat there, tears streaming down her face, knife in hand.

She blamed herself for that, just as much as she was blaming herself for this. "No, no Ty, it erm, it was my fault. I shoulda toned down the kissin' an'stuff. I confused you," he answered back, walking towards her as he refastened his suit jacket. "Don't blame yourself okay." He told her, coming face to face with her. He sighed before turning to the door, "Mal's gonna kill us if we ain't back soon," he started then held his arm out, "Come on, still need to pretend don't we?" She nodded timidly before linking arms with him and leaving the room, the incident still fresh in her mind.

"We ain't gonna tell Jesse 'kay?" Ty whispered to him, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Deal. Don't want him shootin' me anytime soon. Ain't ready to die yet," He told her, smirk on his face causing Ty to laugh. He was always one for the jokes, and she always the one for joking with him. No matter how bad the situation was, they always had that special bond that allowed silly humour to turn bad to good.

* * *

Arriving at the shuttle, they greeted Mal and Inara, closing the door behind them before revealing the ornament to them. "Good. Took ya time though," Mal commented as Inara started the engine.

"Yeah," Ben smiled, glancing over at Ty who was sat on a bench, avoiding his gaze. "tricky lock."

"Well, we still got the goods an' ain't nothin' gone wrong. No one been shot, so good job." Mal congratulated as he took his seat in the co-pilots seat. Ben wandered over to Ty and sat down next to her.

"Well, we ain't as awkward as I thought we'd be," he commented dryly receiving a laugh from her. Her head snapping up to his.

"Yep, still laughin' an' what knot." She quickly dropped her gaze, which Ben thought as her feeling awkward, so he stood up and sat on another bench, away from her. Giving her space.

* * *

"Wash, fire it up," Mal called through the halls of _Serenity _as he handed over the two stolen items to Zoe. "Put 'em somewhere safe." She nodded and left, to go find the perfect hiding spot.

"Ty's wearin' a dress! Ty's wearin' a dress!" Cam shouted to everyone on board as he saw his sister for one of her rare moments, wearing a dress.

Ty just walked past, him, not bothered by his words or his need to alert everyone about her clothes. She opened her bunk and quickly jumped inside, closing it firmly behind her. She then kicked off her shoes and kicked the side of her in frustration, resulting in pain for her bare foot. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close to his body, away from the bed with a low growl in her ear. "Can we take this pretty thing off yet?" Jesse gruffly whispered. Ty stood, not being swayed by his actions, words or amount of flirting he was doing to get her into bed. She just stood there, hands crossed over his staring to the side of them. Thinking. "Ty?" Jesse questioned.

She turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck, standing up on her toes being a good two inches smaller than Jesse. She smiled her playful, lust filled smile that he had long ago remembered and grinned his own, wolfish smile back. "Is it locked?" She asked indicating the door.

"I ain't stupid, 'course it's locked." He told her, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Ben loosened his tie and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt, desperate to get out of this suit. He watched as Ty stalked past her brother and towards the dorms, hearing a hatch close. Then open and close again. He sighed with exasperation to himself as he made is way towards his own bunk, just across the hall from them. Opening the hatch, he climbed inside and changed into more comfortable clothes. He put on one of his fathers old big flowered shirts and a pair of trousers.

He knew that the night cycle on the ship was set to start anytime soon, so he flopped down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, realising that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep soon with all of the thoughts running around in his head. He thought about what would have happened if Ty and Jesse weren't together, that maybe he wouldn't have stopped. He also wondered if they could actually keep this a secret without two well known psychics on board; River and Alexis. River nobody had a problem with, but Alexis was still young. Still grasping the concept of keeping things to herself and to not go looking into peoples minds.

He decided against staying in his bunk and climbed out, seeing that the night cycle had started he knew that everyone would be in their respective bunks, well almost everyone. So he made his way to the dining area, immediately checking to make sure that there was definitely nobody else here. He then beelined it towards one of the higher cupboards, opened it, and pulled out his own bottle of alcohol. Most of the adults had their own bottle in their, including him, Ty and Jesse.

'_Ty'_, he thought to himself, snatching a cup from the counter and pouring himself half a cup before downing it all in one. He then stalked over to the table and sank into a seat, bottle in one hand cup in the other. He poured himself another cup and downed that serving as well. The same thoughts rushing through his head from before. _'What's he got that I don't?' 'Shoulda said sommat sooner Ben, ev'rythin' be fine now if ya' did.' 'What a way to ruin a perfectly good friendship. Now she ain't gonna be able ta look at ya'. 'Or talk.' 'Or smile, grin, smirk, laugh, giggle, joke, oh God Ben. Ya really 'av done it this time.' _He thought to himself, not aware of how much he was drinking, or of the little girl stood in the doorway behind him, watching and listening. _'Gonna 'av ta' show Ty what I got. Jesse can go get 'imself spaced for all I care.' 'Woah, how much did I drink?'_ He asked himself, squinting at the bottle and the liquid inside it.

"She's confused. Always has been," the little girl spoke up, making her presence known.

"'Lexis, that you?" Ben asked turning in his seat to see the small figure walk up to him slowly, coming to a stop in front of him. "Thought you in bed?" He asked her, his words slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"Not your fault she's confused. Always has been an' don't know when she ain't." ALexis told Ben, looking at the bottle and cup that were still held tightly in his hands.

"Come 'ere," he told her, letting go of his two previous valuables to pull her onto his knee, "Now, what's this talk 'bout someone bein' confuse' like. An' speak slow, I'm a lil' out," he told her making circles with his hands unwantedly.

"Ty. Always confused when she with you. Ain't nothin' seem right ta her."

"An that's bad thing." Ben told the six year old, one arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

"Good with her."

"Makin' someone confus' is good?" Ben asked, tilting his head to the side of hers to get a closer look. "Confusin' someone always bad, not right. Messes with the mind," He told her, pointing to his own head, his voice getting louder. His words slurring together more. "Means wrong decisscio, ideas. Wrong ideas. What happ'd 'day."

"Shh, you'll wake everyone," Alexis began, finger on her lips in the child like way, "'Sides, _you _makin' Tyler 'fused is good. Means she's not acceptin' of her fe..." Alexis stopped short. Remembering how she had been told to keep the thoughts she heard to herself.

"'Ceptin' of what?" Ben pressed, pulling her back to see her innocent face.

"Can't say. Not allowed. Must sleep. Both of us." She told him hoping down from his knee and grabbing his cup she ran over to the sink and poured the remains of the alcohol away.

"Hey," Ben started.

Alexis just shook her head and pointed to the bottle, and the appropriate cupboard. "Put away then sleep it off. Tomorrow means straight and sober thoughts." She waited until he had put the bottle away and pulled him towards the dorm areas, and she opened up his bunk for him, pushing him towards it.

"Lexis," Ben called to her as he was halfway down the ladder, "Secret 'kay?" He asked, receiving a nod as a confirmation that tonight never happened. He nodded back, "Good, bed, go on. Sleep yaself." He called out before closing his hatch and flopping down straight onto his bed, sleep already starting to greet him.

* * *

**Hun dan - - - **damn

**Wah duh ma luch tah duh fong kwong duh wai shing **- - - - Holy mother of God and all her wacky nephews

A/N: hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and i know it's mostly about characters thoughts and stuff, and only about two or three of them, but I actually found this chapter quite interesting. Not sure what you thought though?


	9. Meetings and questions

Jesse cornered Ben in the cargo bay, after they had played space ball with Cam, Tam, Sal, Jayne, Kaylee, Wash, Zoe and Mal. "Ben," he started pulling Ben out of earshot of everyone else. "On the last job, anythin' happen?"

Ben stopped wiping the sweat off his face with the towel and stared at Jesse, _'She actually hasn't told him.' _"Erm, no, it went smooth. No one got shot if you can believe it. Why?"

Jesse shifted his weight from one foot to another and peered over Ben's shoulder to double check that nobody was listening. "Ty's been a little strange."

Ben narrowed his eyes at Jesse, "Strange how?"

"I dunno, jus' won't do nothin'. Like, last night, ya know." He told him, hinting at what he thought was obvious.

"Last night?" Ben queried, the towel now on his shoulder.

Jesse struggled to find the words. He knew that despite the age difference and the fact that he had been born a year later then Ben, he knew that he had to watch what he said about Ty in front of Ben. They were best friends and always had been, always had each others back for everything. So Jesse constructed the sentence in his head before he actually opened his mouth. "We jus' slept together an' she was sayin' 'fore that she was up for it an' now she ain't."

Ben craned his neck away from the boy and stared at him as if he'd just grown two heads, wondering if he heard him correctly. "You slept with her?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at him. _'SLEPT! They slept together?! How? After that incident?' _Ben thought as Jesse's face turned to one of confusion before he realised what he said, quickly shaking his head at the question. "You didn't sleep with her?" Ben asked for clarification.

"No, no I er, we just fell asleep is all." He quickly rolled off his tongue. "But that's it. She jus' ya know, lost in'rest in anythin'." He explained before glancing around the cargo bay again to make sure nobody was overhearing them.

"Lost interest? Okay," Ben started raising his hands in a co-operative, "I'll go talk ta her how's that sound?"

"Don't tell her I said nothin'," Jesse complained as Ben made his way towards the stairs and onto the catwalk.

"I haven't heard a thing," Ben replied, disappearing out of sight making his way towards the crew dorms. When he reached Ty's he found the hatch open and climbed inside, landing with a thud on the floor. He looked across the small room to see her sitting on the edge of her bed holding an old Earth-that-was style photograph. He had a good idea which one. He slowly made his way over, talking to her as he went. "What's got ya down?" He asked, sitting next to her and looking at the photograph himself.

It was a picture of him and her on top of each other covered in mud and play wrestling, with Jesse in the background trying to fend off himself from the three younger set of children all trying to wrestle with him. Kaylee had taken this photo, Simon by her side muttering about "broken bones and blood" whilst cradling little newborn Abigail Geminah Hayley Tam. Zoe and Wash were in the background all cuddled up to each other laughing at the sight. That was a fun day, they were only around 10 and 8 years old then.

"I ain't down," Ty replied, pulling her eyes away from the photo and to look directly into his chocolate brown eyes, only to quickly glance off at the hatch door.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her shy figure. "Tyler Cassandra Reynolds," he started, causing her to glare at him for the use of her full name. "What have I told you about lyin'?" He joked putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him in their playful way.

She gave a small laugh and instinctively brought her free hand up to entwine her fingers with his. "Not to."

"That's right. So don't tell me you ain't down, when I know ya are. Now," he carried on, using his free hand to cup her chin and lift her head towards him, "What's wrong?"

They stayed like this for a few seconds, just staring at the other. Both feeling the same urge but Ty drew herself back from him and stood up, photo still in hand. "I don't know," She stated, her back to him and eyes cast down at the photo. "It's jus'," she then sighed, her arms dropping to her side in self defeat. "I, I don't know why I ain't done nothin' yet." She finished her back still turned.

Ben pulled himself up off the bed and slowly walked behind her, his arms going around her shoulders, another natural thing that they do that hadn't been lost, holding her protectively against him. "Done nothin' about what?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed and stumbled her way through her next sentence, "I...it's jus'....me an' Jesse, I can't, shouldn't. I'm....aw guay."

"Hey, langauge," Ben warned her, using a finger to tap her nose.

"Ya sound jus' like my dad."

"Good." He told her, his chin going back to rest on her shoulder leaving them in a comfortable silence.

"Ain't that bad a word," she whispered causing Ben to chuckle and place a light kiss on her cheek. At that movement she physically stiffened underneath him and he pulled his head back instantly, keeping it away from her face.

"So, what's got ya down?"

Ty straightened herself up and turned in his arms to face him, tilting her head back slightly seeing as how he was 6'4" and she was three inches smaller than him, leaving a good 10 centimetre gap between them. "Lotsa things," she told him in a childlike mysterious way, her arms snaking their way underneath his arms and around his back.

"Mainly?" He asked, his head slipping forward by a couple of centimetres.

"Jesse," she carried on, their eyes still connected.

He bowed his head heaving an exhausted sigh, his arms loosening their grip on her slightly before regaining control and lifting his head back up, "What's he done now?"

"Nothin'. It's me, I guess." She told him, "Don't know what ta do."

"Well, you could tell me precisely what's actually wrong, with no messin' than we can sort this problem out together." He told her, his face inching closer.

She stared, contemplation in her eyes, debating with herself if she should tell him before it's too late. "Ben," she started in a soft tone, one that he had never heard her use. "I," she started but was cut off by the sudden shaking of the ship. They fell to the ground, Ben pinning her to the floor with his body as the ship shook violently again. "Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng" Ty cursed as she banged her head against the wall after another violent shake.

"Ya alright?" Ben asked, one of his arms still around her the other next to him holding him up.

"Yeah, come on," She replied, making a move to get up, causing Ben to scramble off her until there was another shake. Ben held his arms out as he caught her before she fell and hit the floor again. "Thanks." She then made her way out of her hatch and up onto deck, Ben at her heels. She made her way to the cockpit to see her dad looking at the cortex screen. "Dad, what's goin..." She held onto the door as the ship got hit from a missile.

"Go make sure ev'ryones safe." Mal ordered her, knowing that she was capable of it. "I'm sorry could ya repeat that, I didn't hear ya over the explosions?" He called to the person on the other end of the line.

"Captain Reynolds, your ship is marked to be given a look through. It's on a high security alert risk so if you would kindly halt your engines and prepared to be boarded." The alliance officer on the other end of the cortex instructed, "Oh, and have your papers ready sir." The screen cut short and left Mal to think it over.

"Stop engines. Let them board." Mal commanded as he stalked away towards where everyone was bound to be, "Just do it!" He called back over his shoulder. "Doc! River!" He shouted, coming into the dining area to find them sat in a couple of chairs. "Gonna need space suits again."

"Captain?" Kaylee asked confused.

"Alliance coming to search the ship. Zoe, give the goods ta Simon, he puts them in his suit, keep them safe an' remember, they smash, so does our cash." Mal then quickly gathered everyone up and ushered them to the cargo bay to greet the alliance that were soon docking with _Serenity. _"Kaylee, you an' Jayne pretend ya together, means they ain't as suspicious. Ya met on Whitefall in a bar. Now remember ev'ryone, no bad mouthin'." He finished looking directly at his two younger children and Sally as well.

They all waited as the door leading to the alliance cruiser's own cargo bay opened, allowing armed guards and many officers to step over the threshold. "Malcolm Reynolds?" The commander addressed to the crowd of people, directing it at Mal who nodded in agreement, "We have jurisdiction to search your vessel and to hold you for questioning."

"For what?" Ty blurted out, "Far as I see we ain't nothin' but a couple of families trynna live."

The commander stepped up to Ty and came face to face, Mal grabbing her arm knowing exactly what she was like around purple bellies. "You're under my jurisdiction now little girl,"

"Little?"

"So I have the right to hold you for questioning on the many accountable crimes a vessel matching this ships description has been sighted at." He finished smugly, holding his ground in front of her, daring her to make a move. "Move them, and I want every inch of this luh-suh checked."

"Luh-suh?" Abi cried out in anger.

"Abi don't now, ain't nothin' to worry 'bout." Kaylee warned her, shuffling her inside the alliance cruiser along with Alfie. Everyone followed suit and Mal had just barely enough time to whisper, "Don't be stupid" in Ty's ear before they were all separated.

* * *

"So you two are together then?" The commander asked Jesse.

"Yeah, so? Ain't nothin' wrong with people bein' together."

"Yes, and you are aware of her departure plans aren't you?" The commander asked with a similar smug look on his face to the one from before.

Jesse eyed him up, to see if he could tell whether or not the man was lying. "What departure?"

* * *

"Cameron right?"

"Cam," he corrected the officer.

"Your father fought on the wrong side of the war didn't he?" The commander asked, trying to gain some upper hand in the interviews.

"He fought and lost, but he wasn't on the wrong side."

* * *

"19 years old?"

"Yep."

"Tyler Reynolds is a good friend of yours then?"

"Ty? Yeah, she is. What's that got to do with anythin?"

"Nothing, just trying to get myself a clear picture of the three of you."

"Three of us?" Ben asked looking suspiciously at the commander.

"You, Jesse and Tyler. You seem, odd, together."

"So."

"I'm just wondering if there's nothing else at play here. Such as jealousy."

Ben scoffed at the commanders misinterpreting words. "Jealous? Me? About what?"

"Jesse and Tyler. How you're not the one that's with her." He told Ben, receiving an amused expression from Ben, but his eyes were throwing daggers at him. "Your mother fought in the war if I remember correctly?"

"Yes she did." Ben simply stated.

"Have you ever fought anyone before?"

"Nope."

"Not even the one tiny punch or scrap?" The alliance commander asked, knowing full well what his tactical plan was.

Ben shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "Nope."

"Then explain this to me," The commander asked as he played the footage of the brawl inside the bar on Greenleaf.

* * *

"You're the mechanic then?"

"Yep. Gotta keep her flyin'." Kaylee chirpily replied.

"How did the ship cope when you were pregnant with Jesse?"

"Jesse?" Kaylee asked sounding confused then realising the story, "That's easy, I told my husband what ta do. He did it for me."

"Jayne helped you with fixing the engine."

"Yep, he's a real handy man, don't let the mean side of him fool ya."

* * *

"Hi Alexis. Your mother seems very nice."

"You're lyin'."

"Can you answer me a quick question?"

She nodded her head as the commander pulled out two photos, one of her mother and the other of her uncle. "Have you seen these people before?"

"No."

"Heard their na..."

"No."

"Why didn't you let me finish?" The commander asked Alexis suspiciously eyeing her up.

* * *

"By law your ship should have been impounded long ago by these records." The commander told Mal as he looked through a list of crimes. "I could throw you with plenty of citations 'Sergeant'."

"I ain't a sergeant. Not no more, war's over."

"Not for everyone it is. And what is a captain without his ship?"

* * *

"So what do you want to be when you're older?"

"A doctor." Abi replied, looking at her fumbling hands underneath the table.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Duh, by learnin' an' gettin' education," she told the commander in an 'it's-so-obvious' tone.

* * *

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" The commander asked Ty for what felt like the hundredth time. She merely sat there, her legs crossed over each other and her arms crossed against her chest. Just staring at the commander, rocking her chair back and forth. "I could arrest you for being unco-operative with us." When she didn't alter her expression or her position he tried a new approach. "What if I arrested your family?" She stopped rocking. "Or someone else, someone like Benjamin Washburn? Or Jesse Cobb?"

"Leave them alone," She warned the commander, glaring newly formed daggers at him.

"You should be arrested anyway, hitting an alliance officer, never mind kicking one, is against the law."

"So arrest me then." She dared him, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Or we could settle this in the new way, the one you've signed yourself up for. You'd be less of a hassle dead than you would be locked up." He told her, laughing to himself.

* * *

"What happened?" Wash asked staring at the commanders bloodied nose. "Looks like a good clean sweep too. Wow."

"Hoban Wasburn."

"Please, call me Wash. And you must tell me who did that."

"That is none of your concern. The person responsible as been apprehended and is being held in a cell as we speak."

Wash squinted his eyes at the commander, wondering and hoping that it wasn't one of the children, especially the older ones. "Not going to share then?"

"Tell me did you know that your son has a criminal record and video footage to support these charges?"

* * *

"Mrs Reynolds."

"Yes?"

"You are aware of the punishment a person receives from assaulting an alliance officer?"

"Yes I am. The offender is to be put into a prison cell where they remain locked up for at least a day. A fine is usually issued to the offender and if the fine is not paid than they must spend a further 3 days in a more, higher retained cell. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

* * *

The commander approached the crowd, "Looks like you can all go now. Nothing seems too unusual but do remember captain, we will be keeping a close eye on you. All of you," He finished turning on his heel to head towards his own cruiser.

Mal looked round at his crew, realising he was two people short, "Where's Ty an' Ben?"

"Ah, those two. Well, we have had to detain them further unless you'd like to pay the fine than they will be with us for a further 4 dyas. You are welcome to return then and pick them up with a high alert on their names," the commander finished looking smug as he left the crew on _Serenity_ and departed immediately.

"Captain?" Wash asked wondering what their next move was going to be.

"Wash, plot us a course for Greenleaf."

"Sir, what about them two," Zoe asked, worry etched into her voice.

"We'll pick them up in four days, not to worry Zoe. Ain't jus' yours that's up there is it?" Mal told her, making his way past his crew and towards the dining area. "Wash, start plottin." Mal shouted over his retreating back.

Everybody stood, unsure of what to do or say knowing that two of the oldest children were in Alliance hands for four days. Soon, they each slowly left the cargo bay one by one to go off and do their own thing.

* * *

_**guay** - - - - -Hell_

_**Ching-was TSAO duh liou mahng**- - - - - frog-humping sonofabitch_

_**luh-suh** - - - - - garbage_


	10. Under arrest

Ben tightened his grip on Ty as she struggled to fight against the metal caged door that was sealing them in. "Stop it," he told her, pulling her across the room the best that he could with her struggling.

"Lemme go, gonna kill em," Ty mumbled through her struggling breaths as she tried to wriggle her way out of his arms.

"No you're not," he told her now awkwardly turning his body onto hers and pushing her away from the door. He knew that he had to calm her down otherwise the alliance would do more than just keep them locked up for four days. "Calm down Ty," he told her slowly in her ear hoping that she would listen to him and not give in to her instinct of harming purple bellies. When she attempted to escape again he pushed her up against the wall, his hands on her upper arms, pinning her to the wall. "Ty," he started gently, "Ty. Ty!" He ended up shouting at her, her movements lessening the louder his voice got. "Just wait. Four days, that's all just four days. Okay?" He asked her gently, hoping that she would stop.

She stopped squirming and looked at him, his words going through her mind. "Fine," she muttered as she waited for Ben to let her go.

* * *

"Mom?" Tam asked as she shuffled herself inside shuttle one to where her mother was. "Why ain't Ty back yet? What she done now?"

Inara patted the bed beside her and waited for her daughter to join her, "You know your sister. She's as bad as her father for getting into trouble, but don't worry okay," Inara started looking at the 12 year old, "Ben's going to look after her just as much as she's going to look after him. They'll be back before you know it." She promised her with a small warm smile.

"Okay." Tam replied jumping off the bed and started towards the door. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face her mother once more, "Mom? Are they gonna get hurt?" Tam asked, small tears in her eyes. It wasn't a secret on board the boat of what had happened to River and how the alliance worked. Most of the children knew and despised the alliance even more.

"They'll be fine, they have each other to help them." Inara reassured her, receiving a small nod before Tam left the shuttle. But Inara wasn't going to tell her that she feared that there might be some blood that may get spilt. She didn't want to worry anyone more than she was worrying herself.

* * *

Jesse had stalked off straight to his bunk, the words of the commander still sinking in, _"Departure plans." _He wasn't sure if he was trying to rile his brain because as far as he knew it was working. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was true, that Ty really was planning on leaving. How could the Alliance know that and not him though? Surely she would have told him.

He slumped down onto his bed and brought his hands over his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. "But nobody ain't heard nothin'," he told the empty room, trying to see how it was possible. "He's lyin." He tried to reassure himself, laughing at how silly the idea sounded to him. He reached over, to the small table he had and pulled out the single drawer. There was an assortment of things in this drawer; odd bullets, a knife or two, bits of paper, an old pair of socks and a few captures resting at the bottom. He pulled these out along with the played he had for them and put the first one in.

He did this often, just looked at the past and smiled at the good times. It was a time when he could really relax and just enjoy the peace. Usually he would perform this task when he was feeling a little worse for wear, which wasn't often, or he'd do it to escape the hectics on the ship.

He smiled to himself as soon as it came on. _It was when him, Ben and Ty were all hiding from their parents when they were young, pretending that it would be dangerous if they ever got caught. They had made one of the old 'documentaries' and had fun doing it, talking about possible dangers and how they couldn't risk going out, that they had to keep moving. Sure they had been found moments after the capture ended, but they all figured that it was worth the fun._

He pulled it out and put another one in. _They were all a few years older in this one, possible around 11, 10 and 9. They were on Deadwood, waiting for the adults to come back from finishing a job. They had gone outside whilst they waited, to get a taste of fresh air. If he remembered correctly, Ty was the one recording it, before handing it over to Wash who was watching over them. She ran straight for Ben and jumped on his back, tackling him to the floor, telling Jesse to jump on creating a pile up. This pile up then turned into a game of wrestling, and the teams of 2 on 1 always varied._

He laughed to himself as it ended and put in another, deciding it would be the last one he would watch today. This one was different to the other two, yeah it was of him and the other two more adult children - that's what he had mostly as they were a close bunch of friends - but it wasn't as jokey and funny as the others. This one was actually on a job. One that had gone south. It was just over a year ago by his guess, when he and Ty had just got together.

_He was sat their joking with Ben and if he remembered correctly, Sally was the one recording it, wanting to get in on the action. They had been taking it easy, just relaxing not being aware that at that moment there was a gunfight going on. When they had actually heard gunshots the capture changed to the sight of a steep and rocky hill with a tree line at the bottom. Two figures appeared out of the trees, running as fast as they could up the hill. It was the Captain and Ty. They climbed the hill side as fast as they could, hands grabbing at hand holds for support, pulling themselves up. _

_A mob of crooks appeared right behind them and that's when Jesse and Ben started shooting, knocking them down one by one, giving Mal and Ty a channce to climb the hill. When they reached the top they pulled themselves over and scrambled in the direction that Serenity was parked. Mal had immediately gone for Sally, pushing her in front of him, hiding the others behind him. But Jesse remembered what happened there. He made a start to make sure Ty was safe and made a run along with her and Ben after Mal. He had ran in front slightly, being the faster runner and didn't notice that Ben and Ty had disappeared until he reached the clearing. He looked back towards the corner that he had just passed to see if he could see them but he couldn't. _

_Moments later they appeared, Ty helping Ben on her shoulders as they limped to the ship. He made a start towards them and when he reached them he quickly retrieved Ben's weight whilst Ty shot off a few rounds at the nearing crowd. Ben had been shot in the leg and she had gone back to help him. _

_He had gone to visit Ben in the infirmary but found Ty already there, so he watched through the windows. "Next time ya get shot, make sure it's in the arm or somethin' an' not the leg alright?" She told him, half scolding in a friendly way as she placed her hand in his._

_"Maybe next time I'll tell them to shoot my arm instead, so that I can still run away, pretty sure they'd happily oblige." He retorted in a humoured manner._

_"At least ya ain't dead."_

_"Not yet anyway."_

_"Yeah, well, wouldn't want ya to be would I?" She asked him, and Jesse watched as she kissed his cheek and gave his hand one last squeeze before leaving him alone._

Jesse sat there, wondering if she really would leave this life, leave her family and risk her very life. He could see it happening but, he thought that if she did she would tell somebody about it. He sighed heavily and placed the captures and player in the drawer before lying back and resting his heavy eyes for a short while.

* * *

Alexis was concentrating on her current pictures that she was trying to draw accurately, to the description in her mind. It was no secret that just like her mother, Alexis loved art. _'Add a little splash here, a little red.' _She happily thought to herself as the picture was slowly being put together in her mind and on paper. She wasn't sure what it was a picture of but the image wouldn't leave her mind.

After a while, when the picture started to represent an actual image she gasped at what she realised she was drawing. She dropped her pencil and ripped the page out, screwed it up and threw it across hers and Abi's room. She tried to think of anything but the red drops of fresh and thick warm blood, hitting the cold metal floor. The silent screams of the victims not wanting to show their weakness. The pain of their bodies as every drop of blood lost meant they were closer to death. The tear of flesh and the ripping of skin, the death threats planning torturous revenge in their heads.

Her hands shot to her ears, closing her eyes tightly, wanting to hide herself from the screams, "WUOshang mayer, maysheen, BYEN shr-to" she muttered to herself, waiting and hoping that the voices and screams would stop. They soon did when a comforting figure wrapped itself around her mind, blocking out the thoughts and sounds of what had scared her.

"Do not worry little one. You no longer have to be a stone, you can listen and be happy," the hushed voice of her mother echoed inside of her mind and she slowly uncoiled herself, her surroundings settling in slowly as she readjusted to her shared bunk. She made a dash out of her room and followed her mother's voice through the ship, to find her in the engine room with Kaylee. She flung her arms around her mother and buried her head into her shoulder, allowing the silent tears to trickle down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Kaylee asked as she watched the sight before her.

"Nothing to worry about. She's safe now," River replied as simply as she could.

"But they're not," Alexis' little voice sounded as it cracked towards the end from the tears.

"They have each other," River replied reassuringly, rubbing small circles on her back to calm her down. Kaylee stood quietly upset herself about the situation. She excused herself but River left, telling her that she should stay.

* * *

Mal sat in the co-pilots chair, staring out to the black as he thought over what he would find in four days time. He knew that the alliance didn't care for people like them, that when it came down to it, out here in the black, they didn't care about a missing person or how many cuts they put upon a person. That the alliance could make as many threats as they would, having the power to follow through with every single one.

He couldn't just go in, guns blazing and bring them out. Something like that was bound to get his family and his friends families hurt or even killed. He couldn't risk that, it was too dangerous. He also knew that he didn't have the money to buy them out and that the alliance would give them back when they said they would. He couldn't do anything to help them, just wait. And he hated it. Hated the fact that he couldn't a thing to help them.

He was only passing time by making the drop, it was a two day journey to Greenleaf and back again. He was just dreading the sight that greet him when they did return. He really didn't want to think about it but knew it was all that he could, feeling powerless at every single thought.

* * *

Ben was dropped heavily onto the cold floor, his first line of torture over with. They dragged him to his feet and marched him out of the door, passing Ty on the way, "Wuh de tyen, ah" she said as they passed each other.

One of the gaurds that was pushing her along dug the butt of his gun into her back as she made a start to grab one of the other gaurds guns, "Don't even think about it," he warned her when she turned her face towards him, anger seeping out of every breath.

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze," she muttered quietly, but the guard heard her and the gun hit her again, but with more force as she fell to her knees, catching herself from a full face implant. Ben made a start to get to her but one of the guards that surrounded him punched him in the gut, causing him to double over, then for another to make contact with his knee to Ben's face, knocking him to the ground.

Ty made a start to go after his attackers but was forcefully dragged away, receiving blows herself as she struggled against them. They dragged her to a filthy grey room, fresh blood still on the floor and on the table that was stood upright. She assumed that this was where Ben was earlier and she braced herself for what would come. "Tie her up," the leader commanded, receiving curt nods from the his friends who all held a death grip on her as she struggled against their hold as they pushed into position, restraints going over her wrists and waist.

"You've been a real trouble maker haven't you Tyler Reynolds. Perhaps now, you'll regret your actions," he told her, a serrated knife in hand stained in dried blood.

"Or not. 'haps I'll be a bigger one after this. Jus' ta get on your nerves. What do ya think huh?" She asked back, a smirk toying on her lips until the knife entered her side, the flesh tearing and tissue being ripped apart as the serrated edge cut the bonds. She stiffened at the impact but held her mouth tightly closed, keeping the scream from leaving her mouth as he twisted the knife to the left, then to the right. She merely shut her eyes in pain and refused to open her mouth. The low chuckling of the purple belly ringing through her ears as his mouth got closer to her ear.

"We'll have more fun with you than your little friend Benny," He whispered to her, causing her leg to reach out and make contact high up his legs, hoping she hit a tender spot considering how much that hurt her. "Not a smart move on your part," he winced out, holding his leg in pain. She had missed her target. He nodded to his friends who strapped down her legs, purposefully causing as much pain as they possibly could. "Now," he told her, standing up and trying to ignore the pain in his leg, "we will see just how much fun we really can have with you and your body," he told her, a sly smile on his lips as he edged closer to her, waving his friends out of the room.

"Touch me," She warned, staring as hard as she could at this man, "And I will kill you."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be worth it," he told her, gagging her mouth and his eyes glancing up and down her body, deciding where to start.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you guys think

_**WUOshang mayer, maysheen, BYEN shr-to - - - - -** I will close my ears and my heart and I will be a stone_

_**Wuh de tyen, ah **- - - - - Dear god in heaven_

_**Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze** - - -- - - - stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey_


End file.
